Muna Gær - Remember Yesterday
by sselhtootandpuccih
Summary: Astrid had went missing for a long time. When she does come back she seems distant from Hiccup. Hiccup doesn't notice at first, but once he is told the reason he is crushed. Will it ever be the same between them? Will Hiccup be able to right this awful wrong?
1. Chapter 1

It had been days since I had seen her. I was becoming nervous. Astrid had never stayed out this long before! What could she be doing on a reconnaissance mission? These missions shouldn't take more than a week. Its been a month! Before you ask, I did look for her! I first started doing searches day and night. Soon Toothless became too tired to fly. We sat around Berk a couple days for him to get his strength back. I promised then we would only search in the day light. We would start right before the sun rose and came back after sunset. Much to my mother's and Father's prodding I ate only one meal a day. Even then I didn't eat much. I felt my heart aching for her. It was like it was telling me that there was something horribly wrong.

At first, Snotlout said that she wanted to get away from all this... gesturing to all of me, but as time kept passing, his comments had become few and far in between. I would not stop searching for her. I had to find her. I had to find my Valkyrie. Odin please don't take her from me! Loki this wasn't funny!

I was starting to wonder if I remembered exactly what she looked like. Her long flowing blonde hair, her glowing ice blue eyes, her round face, her freckles, her soft pink lips, her slender body, and her voice which reminded me of the goddesses. I can never forgive myself for letting her go alone. Originally, I had planned that we would go together, but she had pleaded with me to let her go alone.

What if Dagur got her? We still weren't on the best terms with the Beserkers. The things that deranged, disgusting, bastard could do to her! What if the Romans got her? Those men were sent from Hel herself. I didn't want to imagine what they would do to her.

One day as I was flying out over the ocean I saw a bright blue dragon in the distance. I thought that I was just seeing things, then I realized Toothless had saw it too and was speed toward the dragon. Shortly I saw the distinct blonde hair and the spiked skirt. Then I saw her face. There she was. My Valkyrie. My Astrid.

"Astrid!" I screamed out in joy. She seemed a bit alarmed, but didn't seem to attack. I set Toothless's tail and jumped on board Stormfly. Astrid turned around as I pulled her into a hug and showered her face with kisses. "Astrid. You have no idea how much I have missed you!" I my hands on her face and had her looking at me. "Don't you ever leave for that long again!" I ordered right before giving her a kiss on the lips. Something was off though. Usually whenever I initiated a kiss on the lips, she would usually push in her tongue and want to dominate. This time she didn't. She didn't even kiss back. I told myself it was because she was tired.

"Toothless!" I called. "Lets go home!" Toothless followed us home and once we landed I jumped off. Astrid looked at the ground nervously, then at me.

"Can you help me down?" she asked. This was strange. Astrid usually clubbed you if helped her off her dragon. Maybe she was hurt! I rushed over and scooped her up and off the dragon. I then started to examine her to see if there were any major injuries. After I was certain she was okay I couldn't help but scream.

"Astrid's back everyone! Astrid is back!" I screamed all across town as we made our way to the Great Hall. Astrid followed behind me quietly. She seemed look around as if she was searching for something. Soon all the Vikings heard my screams and came out. My dad being among the first. He looked at me then at Astrid. A huge smile came across his face. My mom saw her too, but her face had an expression of concern. I looked back at Astrid. She had a blank face. It was weird. She wasn't greeting everybody like she usually would. I went over to her, wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and brought her to my parents.

"Welcome back Astrid." My dad said as if he had welcomed a returning hero.

"Thank you sir." she replied modestly. I pulled back into a tight embrace and looked at my parents.

"Lets celebrate!" I said. "Lets bring out the mead and have a feast in honor of her return!" My mom's look of concern grew and I wondered what she was thinking.

"Hiccup," my mother started. "I like to speak with Astrid. Alone. Its a woman thing."

"Oh by all means!" I said. Maybe that's what was bothering Astrid. My mom took her away, but I really wanted to listen in. So I quietly followed them to see what they were up to. Mom had taken Astrid deep into the forest. I followed the best I could without being spotted or noticed. Then mom stopped and looked back at Astrid.

"You're scared aren't you?" Mom said aloud.

"How can you tell?" Astrid asked.

"You're usually a bit more excited to be around Hiccup." Mom replied. I looked at Astrid's face she was in deep thought.

"So that's his..." Astrid trailed off. My mom sighed.

"You don't have to act around me child." Mom said looking at Astrid. "I know." Astrid looked up as she let fear escape through her eyes.

"You do?" she asked. My mom nodded.

"What are you going to do? You know Hiccup will find out." Mom replied gently.

"I know. It's just, he was so excited to see me!" Astrid said. What did I have to do with this. If she was raped, I would take her. If she was pregnant, I'd raise the kid as my own. What could she be hiding from me that would be so bad?

"It will hurt him much worse if he finds out on his own." Mom said.

"But how can I tell him? I can tell he loves me so much." Astrid said started to cry. "How do you tell someone you don't remember anything about this place or him?"


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't make any sense. My head hadn't processed what she just said. She didn't remember me? At the time I was in denial. My brain wouldn't let me accept that she didn't remember. I sat still as my mother and Astrid kept talking. I couldn't hear them anymore, I was still trying to understand.

Then it hit me and I froze. My heart sank deep into my stomach and I felt as if I lost the world. I hadn't realized Astrid had left and my mother remained.

"Hiccup." she said snapping me out of my trance. She was standing right next to me. I couldn't form words. I was still in shock. "Hiccup look at me." she said. I turned my head toward her and said the only words I could.

"How did you know?" I asked. My mom sat down next to me.

"Well the fact she wasn't hanging on your arm is one to start off with." she replied. "But there were other things too."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, her blank expression, the way she walked, she wouldn't say much of anything, and when you hugged her she looked to the ground, where usually she would bury her face into your chest." My mom replied.

"How could I be so unobservant?" I asked slumping down.

"You were excited to see her." My mother said. "I don't blame you."

"But dad didn't act that way with you!" I said remembering when they united again.

"That's where you are wrong my boy." She said with a slight chuckle. "Your father is a very loud man. When things like this happen, you seem to act the opposite of who you are. That's why your father was pretty quiet. He didn't hear a word I said either." I wanted to smile but another thought started to cross my mind.

"She doesn't love me anymore does she?" I managed to choke out.

"I think she does. She just doesn't remember right now." My mom said. I knew she was trying to raise my spirits, but for me it made me feel worse.

"Mom." I said tears finally escaping my eyes. My mother then wrapped her arms around me and held me tight. I cried into her chest. I didn't know that knowing that the person that you love who once loved you, says that they don't anymore hurt so much.

"Hiccup," My mom started gently. "I do believe she still loves you."

"How?" I asked.

"Well from what she said." Mom replied. "She didn't want to hurt you. Also most people would have pushed away from someone trying to hug them. She stayed and I saw the look on her face. She was remembering something. She just doesn't understand because there is no memories in her head of you."

"That makes me feel better." I said sarcastically as I started to wipe away tears.

"Hiccup," Mom started. "Don't try to think of the memories you two lost, but of the new ones you can create. That's what she need from you right now." She was right. We finally stood up and walked out of the forest. Toothless was happy to see me and rubbed up against me.

"Hey bud." I said softly. Toothless then licked my face. I never understood how he could sense how sad I was. "oh yuck, Toothless!" I said wiping the dragon saliva off my face. I heard a familiar giggle. I looked over in the direction and it was Astrid. Once she noticed I was staring she turned her head shyly. I couldn't help but feel sad. Toothless crooned and rubbed against me again. "I'll be okay bud." I said. "How about we go flying." I jumped onto Toothless's back and we went back into the sky.

Flying always cleared my head. Toothless and I did many tricks that people usually gasp at. One of my personal favorites is when I jump off of Toothless's saddle and we both fall toward the ground. I usually set Toothless's tail so he has some control over what he is doing. This time though, was a bit different. I set Toothless's tail and jumped off. We sailed to the ground and I was enjoying the free fall when I heard a voice screaming.

"Don't worry Hiccup." Said Astird. "I'll save you!" I went to look for Astrid to tell her everything was okay, but I was too late. She tried to catch me, but I knocked her off of Stormfly instead. Now we both were free falling. I grabbed her and turned toward my dragon.

"Toothless!" I screamed. Toothless was waiting for me. I grabbed him and noticed how dangerously close we were to the water. I quickly set my foot and started some emergency maneuvers. Astrid's eyes were still closed tightly. I finally got control of the speed we were head at and started to slow Toothless down. We landed shortly afterward. "Hey it's safe now." I said as she still clung to me. She opened her eyes and saw she was in the village square.

"Thank you." She said as she slid of Toothless. She then turned toward me with an angry face. "That was reckless! You could have died! You need to be more careful when you are on your dragon!"

"Astrid," I started. Then I remembered she didn't remember anything about me or Toothless. "Toothless and I always practice these stunts. I wasn't falling, I was free falling."

"So that was all an act?" She asked. I nodded. She came over to me and gave me a hard right hook in my stomach. "That's for scaring me." She started. She then hugged me. "And that's for everything else." She then let go and left not looking back.

* * *

**_Author's Note: A viewer had made a very good point. I don't write emotions often and it's because I haven't really experienced them. Until I do I am putting this story on hold. Thank you for your continued support._**

**_sselhtootandpuccih_**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I felt a little better. I mean she punched me. Maybe not in the signature left shoulder but a punch none the less. Then she hugged me. Maybe not the usual kiss I received, but affection none the less. Maybe, just maybe, I can redo the memories. Do things that we had in the past to make her remember.

I had a plan. If it would work was completely up to the Gods. I was praying constantly to Freya that this would work. I walk up to Ruffnut and Tuffnut's house and knocked on the door.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tuffnut.

"Is your sister home?" I asked.

"Yeah, hang on." Tuffnut said turning around. "Ruff, Hiccup wants to see you." He then turned back to me. "Wait what do you want my sister for? Don't you have Astrid?"

"Yes," I started. "That's what I need Ruffnut for."

"I thought you weren't into the whole polygamy thing." Tuffnut said.

"What?! No! I am not into that!" I exclaimed.

"Tuff you are such an idiot." Ruffnut said coming to the door. "Hiccup needs help with Astrid. That's why he needs me."

"So you are not here to marry my sister?" Tuffnut said.

"NO!" Both Ruffnut and I yelled.

"Okay I get it!" Tuffnut said going back into the house. I shook my head.

"So what's up?" asked Ruffnut.

"I need you to convince Astrid to go to the cove." I said.

"Couldn't you do that?" She asked.

"It wouldn't work. She needs to go without my prodding." I said.

"Astrid will do anything for you man. Just go up and ask her." Ruffnut said.

"Ruffnut," I sighed. "Astrid lost her memory." Everything was silent.

"So she doesn't remember you?" Ruffnut said. "Will she remember me?"

"I don't know." I said. "I don't know how much memory she has actually lost." Everything was quiet again.

"I'll do it." Ruffnut said. "It might take me a while, but I'll do it."

"Thanks Ruffnut!" I said. "I am going to get ready in the cove." I then jumped on Toothless and we took off toward the cove.

The next plan of action was for Toothless to wait in the cove and for me to wait out in the border. I was going to wait till Astrid got close enough to see me then act as if I am secretly heading toward the cove. It was high noon by the time I saw Astrid in the woods. She was running? I discarded my first plan and jumped into the cove. I ran towards Toothless, who didn't like it that I was away that long. He tackled me to the ground.

"Oof!" I moaned as I hit the ground. Then I heard her.

"Hiccup run!" she screamed. I turned and saw her raise her battle axe. I quickly stood and ran up to her.

"NO!" I said grabbing the axe. I threw it to the side. "Why were you attacking Toothless?!"

"He was attacking you!" she yelled.

"No he wasn't. He was happy to see me. He always pounces on me when I see him. It's his way of saying I missed you." I said. "What made you think he was attacking me?"

"Ruffnut came to me with a letter in her hand saying it was from you. That it was delivered by a terrible terror and that your dragon was attacking you!" Astrid said. I face palmed. "Is there something wrong?" Astrid asked.

"No." I said running my fingers through my hair. "I just..." I had to think of something.

"If you sent that letter to get me here, you are a jerk!" Astrid said. "I cannot believe I was actually worried about you! I am going back!" Then it hit me.

"You gotta give me a chance to explain." I said. Astrid turned back toward me with anger in her eyes.

"I am not listening to anything you have to say!" she yelled. _Perfect_, I thought.

"Then I won't speak." I said. I held my hand out. "Just let me show you." Astrid stared at my outstretched hand. I could tell the gears were turning in her head. I could see that she was remembering something. "Please Astrid." I said. She nodded and pushed my hand aside. I jumped on Toothless and she climbed on behind me. I leaned over toward Toothless's ear and whispered. "Just like her first time, okay bud?

Toothless launched into the sky. Astrid started screaming and she wrapped herself around me. I smiled. _Just like her first time. _I thought. Toothless had fun going crazy. I was having fun too. Then Toothless leveled out. Astrid then opened her eyes and looked around. I looked at her face. Her face looked as if she was remembering something as if it was a dream. I turned my eyes back toward the horizon in front of me. It truly was a fantastic sight. The sun was beginning to set and the clouds had a beautiful pinkish-orange hue to them. The air was crisp and the sky color was telling the world that night was coming. I then felt her put her arms around me and she gently rested her head in the crook of my neck. I turned Toothless back to Berk. This was enough memories for one day. Astrid was going to need time to think.

After we landed I jumped off and offered my hand to her. She jumped off by herself and punched me in my left shoulder.

"That's for the death ride." she said. I rubbed my arm. I had forgotten how hard she hits. She then slowly and nervously made her way to my cheek and gave it a quick peck. "And that is..." she paused as if she remembered something. "For everything else." She trailed off. Astrid and I stared at each other for a moment and she ran off. I felt that stupid smile creep across my face and Toothless gave me the 'I see you' look. I smiled and said the only thing that would make that day complete.

"What are you looking at?"


End file.
